What is Written
by zany.dancing
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi's destiny was inevitable. They were going to be the ones to create Crystal Tokyo and bring peace. Aiding them was Haruka's mission. However when Seiya stepped in, suddenly everything became slightly more difficult. Haruka's POV on Seiya/Usagi during the series. Slight HarukaMichiru.


A/N: So I am just so in love with Seiya/Usagi that it's probably not healthy. _Especially _since I am trying to study for a huge exam I have coming up. But I decided that it's probably better if I wrote about them to get it free from my head so I can fill that space up with knowledge later on! Heh. This may continue as a multi-chapter story because I have kind of a vague idea for a plot but as of now, it's just a one shot I always kind of wondered how Haruka felt about Seiya and Usagi's relationship later on in the series so this was born! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. 

**What is Written**

_I can't believe I let them take it this far._

This was one of the many thoughts crossing Haruka's mind as she and Michiru walked behind their Princess in the rain towards the final concert of the Three Lights. Usagi's shoulders were slumped and her eyes down casted. Everything about her just conveyed misery. She was soaked through and through.

_She makes it seem like we're the bad guys… well, aren't we? I mean we are physically following her to make sure this is her final goodbye to Seiya._

Seiya. The name alone was enough to Haruka's blood boiled. There were many reason why the blond solider of Uranus didn't like Sailor Star Fighter – even besides their first meeting in Michiru's dressing room. Of course, she had been ready to snap the pop stars neck at that moment. Usagi defended him even from then. Of course Usagi always liked to see the best in people. That's what made her _shine_ but at the same time that's what made her so _vulnerable._

Even though Haruka advised her to stay away from Seiya _and_ SailorStar Fighter (funny how they were the same in the end). Usagi just couldn't keep her distance. Even taking it as far as hanging out with Seiya in the park and at her _own_ home – where even Haruka herself had only been a few times. Unbelievable.

When they were informed by Pluto exactly who Seiya Kou was- immediately they knew what must be done. They were expecting a fight; however, Seiya had agreed not to see Usagi. At the time, Haruka assumed all the pain in his eyes was from his injuries, not from that decision. Koneko-chan hadn't been so agreeable however.

"_Did you see Seiya?" She asked frantically after she ran to us. "Yes." I answered simply. "What did you tell them?" She looked so worried. But this was her nature anyway. She was only going to get hurt if we didn't stop this._

"_Listen. You shouldn't get involved with them."_

"_You told them not to see me, didn't you?" From here I can hear the pain in Koneko's voice. Her fists are shaking from all her frustration and pain. Did we really do anything wrong? We are just protecting our Princess. "You're all terrible." She continues, looking like she's about to cry. Koneko… why was she getting so upset over this? "We haven't even talked to each other." I glance over at Michiru and watch as her eyes suddenly spark in realization. I know what she's thinking and there's no way it's possible. Usagi was destined for Mamoru. We had already seen the future. "Everybody has decided the situation. That's terrible!" She shuts her eyes tightly._

"_Don't stick your nose in it!" I stand there wide eyed from her outburst. This wasn't Usagi. Immediately realizing what she had done, she touches her lips. "Sorry, I've said too much."_

_I recovered fast from my surprise and told her simply the situation, "As we said, they're intruders from outside of the Solar System." They don't belong here. Why doesn't she understand that?_

"_I know! But they're Sailor Soldiers like us!" She is trying to defend them again. Before I can reply, Pluto speaks for the first time, saying exactly what I was about to say, "The enemies are also Sailor Soldiers."_

"_You see? This war is among Sailor Soldiers. So we have to be cautious!" Michiru now interjects. "Right! We'll protect our planet! We can trust only in ourselves." I state firmly, watching for Usagi's response. Pluto then finishes by saying, "Please understand." _

_The pain in her eyes is evident as she looks towards the ground, "But … But Seiya is… Seiya! " She then looks up towards us, her eyes desperately trying to convey her message. "We can understand each other if we talk properly!" Then she runs past us. I can only look in sadness wondering how to make her understand._

It was a good thing we suspected Usagi would be going to see Seiya later or else who knows what could have happened to her. When we get there we find her starched and bruised trying to protect Seiya from the blast with her own body. My anger bubbles inside me.

_This is exactly what I meant. You are getting hurt for this guy!_

When the battles finishes and we once again confront the Star Lights, Usagi tries to take the fall for going to meeting Seiya but I know very well that he wanted to see her too.

"_Odango." Seiya calls out before leaving. Usagi's eyes go wide with hope and longing, "What?" I can't believe it. But the way her eyes wait … wide and desperate for his voice, I know. She's in love with Seiya. _

"_Thank you for coming today." He states simply with a smile before the other two Star Lights take Seiya away. Usagi is about to run after him. "Seiya!" I grab her hand though. Koneko-chan, I can't let you go to him. You have a destiny with someone else. Everything depends on that. I let go of her hand and she turns and watches them leave._

_I can feel her pain and I know this isn't easy for her but it's the right thing to do._

The next day after they had found their Princess, there was word that the band they formed was disbanding, meaning exactly what I expected. They had found their Princess, now they were leaving. Koneko was going to get hurt - just like I had predicted.

"_You're not going to see him, are you?" My eyes stare at the girl across the street. Even from here I can see the way her lips purse together, answering my question before her voice does._

"_B.. Before the final concert."_

"_How many times do I have to say it? Never see him again." This was just getting ridiculous now. Didn't that girl know that ultimately she had a destiny with someone else?_

"_You have Mamoru." Michiru says. I didn't really think she would mention it but it's the question that has been lingering in the air. How is possible for her to do this? The future was already written concerning Mamoru and her. Chiba-Usa was enough proof of that. But without even missing a beat Usagi answers, "I love Mamo-chan but I love other people too!" _

_Judging by her fast answer I guess she must have also been asking herself the same question. She must also be so confused._

When we reach their dressing room, you take a deep breath before knocking. _Koneko…_ I can feel hesitation, longing and confusion radiating from you. After being invited inside, you open the door and immediately find the cause of all your pain and confusion in front of you.

"Odango… " Seiya is looking directly at Usagi, his eyes shining with hope.

_This guy…. he loves her too._

Usagi then starts speaking hesitantly like she doesn't know exactly what she's going to say "Good luck in your final concert! I…" Seiya interrupts and looks towards Michiru and I.

"Excuse me, but would you please leave us for a while?" I can feel Michiru already tensing next to me, getting ready to fight for our right to stay. We should stay right. After all, she is our Princess. We can't let him take this any further and hurt her even more.

"Seiya." The look on one of his fellow Starlight's face is questioning.

"I want to talk with her alone." Seiya replies simply. But his eyes are battling with many emotions.

"Five Minutes!" I say firmly, I can feel Michiru's surprise and I quickly lead her out of the room by the waist.

Once we are in the hallway, Michiru looks at me questioningly, "Why did you…?" I look at her sadly, "Let's at least let our Princess have this." For a moment Michiru says nothing and then she squeeze my arm, "Romantic of you Haruka." I keep quiet and hold her close for a second more until the other Starlight's and their Princess come into the hall. I can only thank God that Michiru was my destiny. A destiny I truly am happy to have. But I can't say the same thing for Koneko-chan. I can't imagine being forced to have a destiny with someone while wanting it with someone else.

"_But … But Seiya is… Seiya! "_

I finally understand. Crystal Tokyo was going to be built because of the sacrifice of our Princess.


End file.
